


Feed Nagito-kun Hajime

by Destux



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Feeding, Flirting, Fluff, Hajime being a tsundere, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destux/pseuds/Destux
Summary: Hajime turned and returned to the room and…





	Feed Nagito-kun Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, this seems familiar. I wonder who wrote this?

Hajime immediately regretted his decision to return to the room but he had to. He just had to. He’s afraid of what he might do even if all he gave him was just some bread and milk. Like everyone else, he treated Nagito like he was some psychopath in a solitary cell, but he was the only one who thought of going back after leaving him coldly like that. Maybe he was just as insane as the person who was chained up for attempting murder.

“Hajime...?” Nagito asked with a small smile on his face. “You came back...for trash like me...?”

Hajime reminded himself to choose his words carefully when talking to him. Nagito was notorious for coaxing people into thinking that he was a good person. After what he did, he clearly wasn’t. “Just...stop talking. I’m only here to make sure you’re properly fed. If you die, I’ll be mistook as the blackened since I held the responsibility of feeding you.”

Nagito looked a bit disappointed. “I see...” his smile returned. “...Heh, I guess it was too much for me to assume things for an Ultimate such as you, Hajime. You’re clearly more superior than me. I shouldn’t let my fantasies cloud my judgement.”

“I said stop talking! I’m getting more annoyed the more you open your mouth like that!”

Nagito did stop talking after Hajime said that. What he said was true, he was getting more annoyed the more he talked. If he continued to look down on himself like that, Hajime would start to pity him. He already learned his lesson about trusting people he only just met. He didn’t want his emotions to be toyed around again. It didn’t feel good. It felt horrible, to see that the person he trusted the most betray him like that. It turned out, that was all just an act to finally start the killing. 

That didn’t mean he didn’t want to understand Nagito a little better though; it’s just that now wasn’t the best time to do so. He still believes that there’s a reason behind the malice he exudes with his presence and it’s that lack of reason that keeps Hajime up at night.

Why did he admit to killing Byakuya just to let Teruteru escape?

Why was he so ready to be executed for getting the wrong culprit?

Why did he act as if human life had no meaning to him at all?

If Hajime can’t understand the mysteries behind Nagito, then he fears that more death and tragedy would come. He didn’t want things to end on the fact that Nagito was a traitorous psychopath who was partially responsible for the death of his two friends.

Shaking those thoughts off his mind, he went back to doing what he was originally supposed to do. He sat down in front of Nagito and picked up the slice of toast. “My hands will act as your hands. Just bite on it and I’ll pull.” he instructed the other in a flat tone. Nagito giggled silently as if what he said was just some funny joke before complying and taking a small piece from the bread with his mouth. Ignoring the hidden meaning of his instructions that he didn’t know, he picked up the bottle of milk, signaling for Nagito that Hajime was going to let him drink to help him chew his food. Taking Nagito’s slow nod as a sign that he was ready, Hajime moved over to Nagito’s side and carried him up with a hand placed firmly on his back so that the latter would be in a comfortable sitting position to drink. He then slowly let the bottle of milk enter through the other’s lips, filling his mouth with a reasonable amount of milk. He waited for Nagito to swallow then repeated the process. Hold up the bread near Nagito’s mouth. Wait for him to bite on it. Pull. Hold the bottle of milk up and wait for Nagito’s signal. Pour milk in Nagito’s mouth. Repeat.

After quite some time, Nagito had finally finished his breakfast. Hajime, on the other hand, left his hand on Nagito’s back to let him remain in a sitting position to digest the food in his stomach. It’d be bad to lie down after a meal after all. 

Minutes passed and Hajime just realized what he was doing. He was actually putting in effort to make sure Nagito was actually eating his breakfast comfortably. Hajime looked away from Nagito’s body in an attempt to hide the redness coloring his cheeks. He instinctively tightened his grip on Nagito’s back. Sensing this, the other finally spoke up after being silent for who knows how long.

“You know...you can just leave me if you’re that uncomfortable about being near me, Hajime. I won’t blame you if you do.”

“Sh-Shut up... I’m committed to this act now and I can’t just half-ass it.”

“Heh... That’s what I like about you.”

Hajime had half a mind to slap the other across the face for complimenting him like that and for making his face feel unbearably hot. “Wh-What are you talking about now?! Don’t tell me you’re just saying those things to take advantage of my feelings again!”

“Ah no no!” Nagito immediately tried to placate Hajime. “I would never try to do that to a symbol of hope such as you, Hajime!” he then laughed, almost imitating that crazed laughter during the first trial. “...I should have just kept my mouth shut. I can’t believe I made Hajime hate me more than I hate my worthless existence.”

“Will you stop that and just answer my question already?!” Hajime softened his tone for his next words. “I...want to know what you like about me...”

“Honestly, Hajime? You’re so thoughtful and considerate. I can see why the others would feel complacent talking to you. Unlike me, you have an aura inside you that attracts other people towards you. You’re definitely someone born with a great amount of talent, destined to become a symbol of hope like the others!”

Hajime was immediately turned off by those words that he repeated like a broken record and left Nagito’s side. He then stood up and turned his back towards the white-haired boy. “...I’m leaving, Nagito. Have a nice day.”

Hajime hastily approached the exit once more but stopped when he heard Nagito, who was now on the same position he was in before Hajime re-entered the room, chuckle. 

“How lucky of me...to receive such hospitality from an Ultimate. Knowing my luck, immense bad luck would come to equalize the good luck I just received... Do be careful, Hajime. It would be hopeless...if you died an unfortunate death...”

Hajime hurried out of the room, slammed the door shut and stormed out of the old building with angry annoyed steps. 

He should have paid more attention to Nagito’s words.

Little did he know, that bad luck would come in the form of another murder at the beach house on the second island.

**Author's Note:**

> This really seems familiar, right? 
> 
> If you, indeed, think so, I’ll tell you it was actually me who wrote this. Oops, now you know who I am from that site!


End file.
